That Thing Called Love
by Ohmiya Chieko
Summary: AU. When her father gets desperate and sells her off to a famous billionaire, Botan Sakurakou finds herself being forced to marry his son: Shuichi Minamino, a boy with vibrant red hair and piercing emerald eyes.


Title: That Thing Called Love

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Kurama/Botan

Summary: AU. When her father gets desperate and sells her off to a famous billionaire, Botan Sakurakou finds herself being forced to marry his son: Shuichi Minamino, a young man with vibrant red hair and piercing emerald eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Please, help me!" a man with blue hair begged, kneeling on all fours on the floor.

Another man, red-haired and blue-eyed, who was seating cross-legged on a couch, stared at him in amusement. "You're very desperate, Sakurakou-san," he said, reaching out a hand to grab his glass of wine. "It's hard for me to say 'no'," and he sipped it.

Himeji Sakurakou raised his head to look at him wide and hopeful dark purple eyes. "Do you really mean that? So, you will help me?"

"I will." The redheaded man then raised a finger. He smirked. "On one condition."

Himeji instantly tensed. "W-what condition?" he asked quietly, hoping it wasn't something he couldn't achieve.

"I see you have a very beautiful daughter," the man said, tilting his head at the picture of a young girl with blue hair and purple eyes that was hung on the wall. His smirk visibly widened. "She would be suited for my son."

Himeji's eyes widened. "Y-you mean…"

"Yes. I'll let you borrow the money… if you let her marry Shuichi."

"B-but… _why_?" The idea sounded ridiculous.

"Well, as you know, I am not getting younger… so I'm in desperate need of an heir for the Minamino company."

"B-but, what about your son? Why not choose him as an heir?" Himeji tried.

The man shook his head. "No," he stated firmly, narrowing his eyes. "Shuichi… he has no interest in taking over. He's a stubborn child and slightly rebellious at times, it's hard for him to do as I say. So, I have no choice but to pass the company on to my grandchild… if I have one." He smirked, the tug at the corners of his lips sending chills down Himeji's spine. " _Now_ do you see why I need your child to marry mine?"

Himeji nodded his head slowly. "I understand, b-but, Botan is still too young… and she will not be pleased if—"

"I do not care," the man cut him off coldly. "If you do not fulfill my condition, I do not mind. I can find some other woman to marry with Shuichi, which I assure you, many are willing. If you're not going to hand over your daughter, that's fine, but just know that I will not help you with your financial problems… and it won't take too long for the loan sharks to find you, I presume." He smirked maliciously, and tilted his head at the other man. "So, what do you suggest? The money or your daughter?"

Himeji's eyes looked downward, as if he'd lost hope. He sighed in defeat.

"The money," he said in a soft voice.

The smirk widened.

"Good."

* * *

" _Why_ are you doing this to me?!" Botan screeched, the ear-piercing noise sounded throughout the house. She glared at her father with tears in her eyes. " _How_ could you?!"

Himeji stared at his feet, not wanting to look into his daughter's eyes. "I'm sorry, Botan. But I _had_ to do it," he told her, his voice dripping with guilt.

"You had to? You _had_ to?!" She flung her arms in the air in exasperation. "You _didn't_ have to sell me off to a rich man! And what, now I have to marry his son?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her mother, who had been in the kitchen the whole argument, couldn't take it anymore and walked towards her. She placed her hands on Botan's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "Now, Botan-chan… you know your father didn't have a choice. Please don't be so harsh on him."

"But, mom-!"

"It wouldn't be so bad to marry a rich man's son, now would it? You would be better off," her mother continued reassuringly.

"But, I _don't_ want to marry him," she mumbled grudgingly under her breath and glared at the floor. "I don't even _know_ him."

"Will you please do it for me and your father?" her mother begged.

Botan frowned deeply and pulled away from her hold. "No! I said, I don't want to do it, so I won't!" she cried.

"You have to, Botan-chan! You have to…! Your father's already agreed to it…"

"Ugh!" Botan sounded off. "No one ever ask me what I want!"

"Botan, please!"

"I don't want to do it. I can't, mom!"

"But-!"

"Cut it off!" A loud and firm shout sounded in the house, silencing the two bickering females. They turned to look at Himeji who was sporting a serious look on his face. "There's no use in arguing about it; I've already decided."

"Dad!"

"And you, young lady," he started sternly, turning to look at Botan and pointed a finger at her. "You are going to do as I say, whether you like it or not."

She frowned in response. "No, dad. I—"

"Stop being stubborn and just do it!" he roared, causing Botan to quiet down immediately. He stared into her teary eyes, and almost felt sorry for her. But what's done is done. He couldn't go back on the deal now. He sighed.

"Look, Botan. I'm sorry you have to do this… I really am. Nothing hurts me more than to see you like this." He placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "Please, do it for me and your mother. What if the loan sharks find us? What will we do then if we don't have the money?" He then cupped her chin and lifted her gaze to face him. "You _have_ to do it."

Botan almost cried. She couldn't say no; not when her father looked so serious and desperate. She bit her lip, took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"I'll do it." She smiled. "For the three of us."

Her father and mother smiled, and embraced her. "Good girl," Himeji said lovingly, and pecked her forehead softly. "That's a good girl…"

* * *

"Botan-san." A man came in, his long black hair tied in a ponytail, and his purple eyes staring at her with a blank face. "It's time to go," he told her.

Botan sighed deeply, before nodding her head. She turned to look at her mother and father, and quickly pulled them into a hug. "I love you," she sobbed. "And I'll miss you."

"We love you too, honey," her mother cried, and held her tightly, as if she didn't want to let go. "And we'll miss you every second of the day."

"I know." Botan pulled away reluctantly, knowing she had to go now. She turned to smile at Himeji, who gave her reassuring smile in return. 'It'll be alright,' he mouthed. She nodded her head.

Botan turned and picked up her bag where she had packed her things. She didn't even manage to shoulder it when the black haired man grabbed it from her hands.

"I'll carry it for you," he simply told her. Before she could react, he was already walking out the door.

She sighed. "Well, thank you anyways," she mumbled. She then faced her parents again and gave them one last smile. "Wish me luck," she said, before walking out the door.

"Good luck, honey," her mother said.

"Take care of yourself, kiddo," Himeji told her. "If the guy gives you crap, tell me, okay? And I'll punch him for you."

Botan smiled and waved as they waved back. She strolled behind the black haired man for a moment, before looking back at her house.

" _I love you._ "

* * *

"Move your lazy ass off the couch, Shuichi," a voice spat venomously.

Shuichi opened his emerald eyes to glare at his brother. "What do you want, Rei?" he asked lazily, but lifted his upper body from the couch.

His brother, who beared a striking resemblance to him, with red hair but blue eyes (courtesy of their father's), stared at him exasperatedly.

"You should at least look _presentable_ for your fiance, Shuichi," he told him, and tilted his head at the mirror hung on the wall. Shuichi followed his gaze, and stared back at his reflection; messy hair, half buttoned shirt, and sleepy eyes. Hardly 'presentable'. It wasn't hard to figure out he'd just woken up from a deep slumber.

"My fiance?" Shuichi asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Since when did I have a fiance?" He finally stood up from the couch, and started to fully button his shirt, which had been revealing a good view of his chest. Wouldn't want the woman to swoon so soon, now would he?

When he received no answer, he sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his red hair, messing up the strands even more. "Is it father's idea again?" he asked suspiciously. "What is he planning _this_ time?" He narrowed his eyes.

Rei smirked. "Well, seems to me like father had a friend who was in need… of some large amount of money. And, he made a deal that he'd give him that money…"

"If the girl marries me?" Shuichi finished for him. Rei nodded his head, his smirk visibly widening.

"If you ask me, I think it's kinda hilarious," he said to Shuichi, staring as the redhead fixed his hair with mirthful eyes.

Shuichi rolled his eyes, but said nothing to his comment. "Father's just being so typical," he grumbled under his breath, "Up to his tricks again."

"Yeah, well, you didn't give him much of a choice. You clearly said 'no' to being the heir, so he had to do something, now didn't he?"

"I don't get it. He still could've chosen _you_ as the heir."

"Nah." Rei dismissed him with a wave. "You know I'm not good at things like that. He probably thought I would mess up and bring the whole company down.

Shuichi paused, as he realized the truth in his brother's words. "… Yeah, probably. I mean-" He smirked. "-You're not smart enough to manage a company anyway."

Rei glared at him, but Shuichi merely laughed.

"Oh hey! You have something on your face," Rei suddenly announced, causing Shuichi to frown.

"What? Where?" he asked, and made to turn to look at the mirror. He didn't even get to move a muscle though, as his brother abruptly slapped a hand to his face.

"Never mind. I just wiped it off," Rei told him with a grin. Shuichi stared at him heatedly, which served to make him laugh.

* * *

"Hello, Botan-san."

As soon as she was inside the large mansion, Botan was greeted by a man with red hair, his blue eyes scrutinizing her in an almost uncomfortable manner. She fidgeted under his unwavering gaze.

The man smiled, seeming to notice her uneasiness. "Don't worry, I won't harm you," he told her reassuringly. "My name is Hakuo Minamino."

Botan visibly relaxed at his friendly voice. She frowned. "Are you the one I'm going to marry?" she asked unceremoniously. He wasn't young; most probably in his 70's. It was hard to imagine being married to such a man.

Not that Botan was judging him, but still…

Hakuo laughed. "No," he told her, causing Botan to heave a sigh of relief. "You'll be marrying my son."

"Oh. Right. Dad told me about that." She paused. "So, where is he?"

A smile. "You'll see," Hakuo said, before turning to look at the man with black hair. "Kuronue, would you mind putting Botan-san's things in her room please?"

Kuronue nodded his head affirmatively. "No, I don't mind it, sir. I'll be glad to."

Botan watched as Kuronue started to walk up the staircase for a moment, before averting her gaze back to Hakuo. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. He then summoned a servant to close the front door. "Follow me," he said to the young girl, and started to stroll towards a door at the right corner of the large living room.

"Is that his room?" Botan questioned in curiosity, pointing at the door they were walking towards at.

"No. But he likes to sleep there sometimes. He says it's more comfortable than his room. I don't understand what he means though; his room is clearly bigger."

"So what's the room for?"

"It's a library. But it has a couch where you can relax on."

"…Oh." Botan paused. "Do we share the same room?" she asked uneasily.

Hakuo laughed as he sensed the slight panic in her voice. "Yes, little girl. What do you expect?" He smirked when the girl's eyes widened.

"But, we're just engaged! We're not married yet. It hardly seems appropriate to sleep in the same room," she argued.

"Well," the man started, voice stern. "I suppose you have no choice, because this is my household, and everyone follows _my_ rules." He narrowed his eyes at her. " _Everyone_."

Botan gulped, and nodded her head mutely. She watched as the man opened the door, and extended a hand for her to enter. She did, the man following closely behind her.

She blinked at the two young men in front of her. Both had red hair; one had long hair that reached his waist, whilst the other one had his cut shoulder-length. Blue and emerald eyes scrutinized her up and down.

"My!" Rei laughed. "Isn't she a beauty?" he said, turning to look at Shuichi and nudged his younger brother with his elbow. "Lucky you."

Shuichi rolled his eyes. He then averted his gaze back at the girl, staring at her with a bored look on his face. Yes, the girl was beautiful. But he'd seen prettier. Blue hair? One of his friends had it. It wasn't _that_ exotic. Purple eyes? He'd admit they were pretty; he'd never seen such a shade of purple. But again, he'd seen _prettier_.

He scoffed. What did his old man see in the girl that prompted him to choose her as _his_ wife?

He didn't know.

Putting that aside, why was the girl blinking at him stupidly like that? Wasn't she supposed to gasp, blush, _swoon_ after she saw him? But, instead she just stared at him, blinking her stupid eyes. Granted, his hair was slightly messy, and his attire was hardly decent, but hell, even during his worse appearance, the girls always swooned, because he would _still_ look irresistible. Even his brother, Rei, was good looking, and had fangirls of his own. But, his 'fiance' merely stared blankly at them, as if they weren't anything special.

A thought occurred to him:

Is she blind?

"Shuichi, this is Botan Sakurakou," his father's voice reached his ears, cutting off his musings.

"Hello," the girl said quietly and bowed in respect. He snorted.

"And Botan-san, this is Shuichi Minamino," Hakuo continued, ignoring the glare the boy in question sent him. He extended a hand, pointing it at the redhead.

"Your fiance."


End file.
